


Coffee Talk

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, it's cute but kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: Justin and Alex have another late night coffee talk.





	Coffee Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first attempt at fluff (even though it turned angsty because apparently all I can write is angst) so please tell me how you think I did, if you want more or something, or anything. 
> 
> This is based off of the song 'Coffee Talk' by Broadside

It was a shit day to say the least. All day Alex was harassed by kids and adults, all he was trying to do was do his job, but apparently he doesn't know anything about instruments and they know everything. He wanted coffee and Justin, the only things in this world that could make him feel better. He needed these things now because this time tomorrow, he'll be on a bus, on his way to begin tour. He not only worked in a music shop but he also went on tour with bands, doing things like audio tech and anything else that they might need.   
He got home and walked into their shared bedroom, finding Justin sitting in the middle of the bed completely wrapped in blankets, looking like a small child. He couldn't help but laugh at that.   
“You're home! Finally, I've been so bored without you!” Justin exclaimed.   
“I couldn't get home soon enough.”  
“Bad day?”  
“Shit day,” Alex corrected.   
“Wanna make some coffee, then cuddle and rant?”  
“More than anything.”  
Alex went out to make coffee, just normal coffee. One was as black as he claims his soul is and the other was made a light color due to creamer. He went back into the bedroom to find Justin in the same position as before, but this time there was enough room for him to join his boyfriend’s blanket burrito. He set the cups down on one of the nightstands and climbed into the blanket burrito, getting comfortable before Justin handed him his coffee. They drank it in silence for a few moments before Alex began talking.   
“You wanna know what I was wanting all day?” Alex asked.   
“What?”  
“That all I wanted to do was to lay around with you and complain about the youth. When we joke about never leaving this room, just staying here, cuddled up like this. And when we both just rant and tell each other everything that bothers us.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. And whenever I'm away from you, after I text you I can't stop looking at my phone, hoping that you're awake and that you're gonna check your phone.”  
“Why? You have so many better things to do than text me, I'm not sure if I fully believe you or if you're just trying to make me blush.” Justin responded.   
“Baby, please don't take this as anything but honest. As much as I do love it when I make you blush, this is all true.”  
“I love you,” Justin smiled back at him.   
“I love you too.”  
They drank some more coffee. They called these things ‘coffee talks.’ They were made up of coffee, cuddles, and just talking about anything and everything on your mind. They have these sessions every week or so, whenever one of them needed to talk about stuff or they had a bad day. The one who did the most talking was always the one who had the bad day, the other would just listen, asking questions here and there to ensure the fact that they were still listening and to keep the conversation going a bit, so it wasn't entirely one sided. “So what do you think about whenever you're not here?” Justin asked.   
“It can be anything, it's mainly you. Lately however my mind has been stuck on last Thursday.”  
“What about last Thursday?” Justin asked, even though he already knew the answer.   
“The way you undressed and how you said my name.” They both smiled, remembering the events of that night. Alex looked at his smiling, happy boyfriend, “damn boy, you don't know what you do to me, do you?”  
“Tell me.”  
“You make me happier than anything else in this planet,” he started.   
“Even more than coffee and puppies?”  
“Yes, way more than coffee or puppies. I do still want a puppy though.”  
Justin nodded in agreement and Alex continued after taking another drink. “I've forgotten how to be alone. I stay up all night when I'm not with you because I can't sleep; it doesn't feel right. I can't sleep unless I have you by my side,” he confessed.   
“I can't sleep without you either, that's one of the reasons I hate it when you leave.”  
“I know baby, but I have to. I wish I could take you with me but I can't.”  
“I know,” Justin sighed.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“You know what else?”  
“What?”  
“My chest ignites when I hear you speak, I miss your company long before you leave. Your scent, it lingers all within my sheets,and baby, your touch brings me to my knees.”  
Justin put his coffee down and turned around, facing Alex. He kissed his boyfriend, and clung to him, never wanting to let go. Alex wrapped his arms around Justin, holding him just as tightly.   
“I wish you didn't have to leave me,”Justin mumbled.   
“I wish I didn't either,” he kissed the top of his head.   
They eventually fell asleep, wrapped around each other, clinging tightly and not letting go, neither knowing when the next time they would get to sleep together would be.   
Morning came all too quickly for the boys, neither wanting to get up but both knowing it was inevitable. They only had an hour before they were supposed to get breakfast with the band.   
“Baby we need to get up,” Alex said.   
“I don't want to. The sooner we get up, the sooner you leave me. I don't want you to leave me.”  
Alex just held him, he knew there was nothing he could do or say; Justin couldn't go with them and Alex couldn't stay behind.   
They slowly got ready and headed to breakfast, both knowing they would be getting coffee since they were still tired from the late night coffee talk.   
Barely any words were spoken from the two boys which, luckily, made it seem like time went by slower. They all eventually finished and started the trek to the bus. They walked as slow as they could but it wasn't slow enough. They transferred Alex's things from the car to the bus, then they were ready to leave. They boys hugged, knowing it was time to say goodbye.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Alex responded, the same way he will always respond.   
“Please promise me that you won't find someone else while you're out there and that you'll come back to me?” Justin asked with tears in his eyes. Alex saw them even though he knew Justin was trying to hide them.   
“Justin, I will never find someone knew. No one can replace you. No one even slightly compares to you. I love you and only you, nobody else is going to change that.”  
Justin hugged him tighter, and now Alex could feel his tears. “I love you too. More than anything.”  
“Promise me that you'll call me every night before you go to bed?”  
“I promise.”  
They kissed one last time before letting go. Alex climbed onto the bus and Justin walked back to the car. Justin turned and watched as the bus drove away, Alex waving at him from the window until he was out of sight.   
Justin got into the car, no longer concealing his tears, just wishing that they could be together. He went home to an empty bed, waiting for when it would be full again.   
Alex leaned his head against the window and sighed. It was hard leaving Justin at home alone, it made him feel terrible, he knew he would never get used to it but he also knew that he had too. And although tour had only just begun minutes prior, he already couldn't wait until he got to go home again.


End file.
